freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation) or Bonnie (disambiguation). |-|Main = ' ' is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is a circus-themed version of Freddy Fazbear. He is also one of the entertainers from the Funtime Auditorium, which is located from the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental (although he isn't seen in the said auditorium). The other being Funtime Foxy. Physical Appearance Funtime Freddy's design is very similar to Freddy from the second game with a metal suit, blue eyes, thinner eyebrows, wearing a top hat with a purple stripe (similar to Toy Freddy's hat), black bowtie, and two black buttons on his chest, as well as a set of human-like teeth. He is a white/purple bear animatronic, far different from his counterparts. The light-purple color is featured on his muzzle, stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, eye-sockets, a stripe from his top hat, thighs, knuckles from his left hand, and the top areas from both feet. His left hand has five fingers and holds a microphone with a purple handle. He does not have a right hand, his right arm ending instead in Bon-Bon like a hand-puppet. Like Funtime Foxy, he sports a circular speaker located under his bowtie. Like other animatronics from the game, outside of Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton head are metallic "face-plates" that form his actual face. His endoskeleton face is much flatter with the muzzle and jaw being less wider than the "suit" head itself. There is also a grey circle printed on the middle of the endoskeleton chest. Bon-Bon Bon-Bon (otherwise known as the Bonnie Hand PuppetGreat work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand puppet. Press the large, black button beneath Bonnie's bowtie to release the power module. - HandUnit, Night 3 by the HandUnit and Bon for short from the audio files), is a hand puppet and a part of Funtime Freddy, replacing the right hand and is also one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in the game. Bon Bon also calms Funtime Freddy down when in the Breaker Room. His physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game with the aethstetic of Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red blush cheeks. He is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. Like his original counterpart, he also wears a red bowtie. He possesses an endoskeleton jaw and, like Funtime Freddy, also has a set of human-like teeth. Similar to his appearance from the second game, he wears a single black button in the middle of his chest; This button is a reboot button. His eyes are pink in color and, like many of his counterparts, also lacks eyebrows. His overall appearance is greatly similar to [[Bonnie (FW)|Bonnie's appearance from FNAF World.]] Personality Funtime Freddy is an energetic animatronic bear who enjoys entertaining children, while also having a rarely-expressed psychotic side. He speaks in a raspy voice with a crazy, hysterical tone. He also has an echo in his voice like a stereotypical robot, and also glitches since he is broken. Bon-Bon's demeanor appears as the definite foil to his hand-puppeteer. Unlike Freddy, Bon-Bon is rather calm and often speaks in a feminine, high-pitched voice—which can only be heard on Night 2—which he uses to calm Funtime Freddy down. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Funtime Freddy first appears in the Breaker Room on Night 2. The objective of the night is to turn on the building's power while avoiding Funtime Freddy as he sneaks up on the player. This is done by opening a monitor panel to reboot each system individually and slowly. There is a "Danger Level" on the top right corner of the screen that indicates how fast Funtime Freddy is advancing towards the player; when it is a single green bar, Funtime Freddy will retreat until he reaches his starting position. The player must counter this by closing the monitor panel if necessary and playing a mascot voice that tells him that the player is not there. If Funtime Freddy reaches the player and they have the monitor panel raised, he will jumpscare them, resulting in a Game Over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, Funtime Freddy is in need of repair. The player has to first open the faceplates, then the chestplates to reboot Funtime Freddy's power and remove his power module. Then, the player needs to click Bon-Bon's button, which is located under his bowtie, to reboot him as well. If the player fails to do so, they will be jumpscared by Bon-Bon, also resulting in a Game Over. Like all the other animatronics, Funtime Freddy (as well as Bon-Bon) is scooped and used to create Ennard. In the Real Ending of Night 5, Funtime Freddy's empty armor-shells along with Bon-Bon's can be seen in the Scooping Room along with few other animatronics' empty shells. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night Update Funtime Freddy will hide in either the West or East Closet. He can move from one closet to the other at anytime during the night. When shuffling is heard, he has switched sides. Funtime Freddy relies on audio cues. When he says "Bon-Bon, go get him!" to Bon-Bon, he will send Bon-Bon down the same side hall as he is in currently. If the door is not closed in time, Bon-Bon will attack the player, resulting in a game over. If he is successfully halted, the player will hear Bon-Bon comically banging into the door, and Funtime Freddy will call his name worriedly before switching to the other side. Alternatively, if Freddy says "Get ready for a surprise!", then the player must close the opposite door to the side that Freddy is on to survive. Funtime Freddy will never directly attack the player. Controlled Shocks will not hinder Funtime Freddy or Bon-Bon. Night modes where Funtime Freddy is active are listed as follows: *''Golden Freddy'' *''Top Shelf'' *''Freddy & Co.'' *''Funtime Frenzy'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator A character by the name of Molten Freddy makes an appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, who is said to be an amalgam of Afton's designs (excluding Circus Baby). This would mean that Molten Freddy is the remains of Ennard, who is seemingly now under the control of Funtime Freddy, which can be said due to Ennard now wearing a Freddy mask than its previous clown mask. There is a miniature character named Helpy, who bears a resemblance to Funtime Freddy with the exception of a lack of face-plates as well as the Bonnie hand puppet. Ultimate Custom Night While Funtime Freddy does not appear in Ultimate Custom Night, his mask from the Fourth Closet's cover can be seen in the Sister Location stylized skin for the Office, appearing in place of Ennard’s mask, with Bon-Bon sitting on the desk in front of the player. Funtime Freddy also appears in the Parts/Service room where Toy Freddy is, in a poster along with Bon-Bon. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Funtime Freddy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted as one of the numerous antagonists. He appears in the first Night Terrors level, alongside Bon-Bon and Bonnet. He approaches from the right hallway while Bon-Bon approaches from the left. The player wards off Funtime Freddy by either flashing their light if he's at the far end of the hall or holding the door shut if he's at the door. Bon-Bon is simply repelled by the flashlight. Failure to repel them will result in a jumpscare, but while Bon-Bon's jumpscare serves merely as a distraction, Funtime Freddy is capable of killing the player, so the player must be ever vigilant in checking the right hallway for him. It is also possible to encounter him in Dark Rooms in the Funtime Foxy level in blacklight mode. In the Vent Repair Ennard level, If the ones look to the right when they are heading down from the Breaker Room to the Secondary Service Elevator Ventilation Shaft there is a chance Withered Bon-Bon will make a cameo there. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Based on a teaser released by Illumix, Funtime Freddy may appear return in Special Delivery in a future update. ''Fazbear's Frights: Into The Pit'' In Count The Ways of book #1 of Fazbear Frights, Millie gets stuck in Funtime Freddy's body, telling her the numerous ways to die, though hanging to decapitation. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Main Menu FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Freddy from the main menu screen. Freddyturn.png|Funtime Freddy in one position in the main menu. FuntimeFreddysEndoskeleton-Menu1.png|Funtime Freddy from the menu screen with his endoskeleton face exposed. FuntimeFreddysEndoskeleton-Menu2.png|Funtime Freddy from the menu screen with his endoskeleton face exposed in a different position. Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Freddy.gif|Funtime Freddy from the menu screen, animated. Breaker Room OrYs6B1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room, with the lights added into one picture. 599.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to the player. Funtime_Freddy.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to Player (Different light position) 603.png|Funtime Freddy on the other side of the room. 607.png|Funtime Freddy gets very close to the player. Fazbear Funtime.png|Funtime Freddy approaching the player. Parts and Service 274.png|Funtime Freddy in Parts & Service. Funtime Freddy Faceplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's face-plates opening, animated. Funtime Freddy Chestplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's chest opening, animated. 467.png|Funtime Freddy without Bon-Bon. Power Module.gif|The power module the protagonist has to remove from Funtime Freddy, animated. Bon-Bon Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Idle_Right.gif|Bon-Bon from the left side of Funtime Freddy, animated. Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Idle_Left.gif|Bon-Bon from the right side of Funtime Freddy, animated. Custom Night Funtimefreddyimage.png|Funtime Freddy's icon for the menu. 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 03. 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 04. Extra Making_Funtime_Freddy.gif|Funtime Freddy from the "Making of Freddy" image from the Extra menu, animated. FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Freddy's blueprint in the Extra menu. Note the Luring and Storage Tank; plus an odd "curled-up" shape in the tank. 12341.png|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room from the Extras. 12351.png|Funtime Freddy in the Parts/Service Room from the Extras. Ultimate Custom Night SLdesk.gif|Bon-Bon on the desk from the Sister Location-themed Office, animated. 1100.png|Funtime Freddy on a poster from CAM 08. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery Menu ICO FuntimeFreddy.png|Funtime Freddy's icon in the gallery. higherdefgalleryfunfred.png|Funtime Freddy in the gallery (front). funfredgalleryside.png|Funtime Freddy in the gallery (side). funfredgalleryback.png|Funtime Freddy in the gallery (back). Model and Animation FuntimeFreddyPose.png|Funtime Freddy cutout (front). Easter Egg Withered Bon-Bon.jpg|Bon-Bon as seen in the Vent Repair Ennard Level. Miscellaneous Box arts SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the IndieDB box art. SLIconLarger.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the larger IndieDB box art. FNAFSL_Steam_Store_Page_Header.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the Steam logo. 175x175bb.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the icon for the mobile port. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Funtime Freddy shown in the updated FNaF franchise bundle followed with Freddy Fazbear and Withered Freddy, Springtrap, and Nightmare Freddy. Teasers Customnightteaser.JPG|Bon-Bon in a teaser for the game's, along with Bidybab. RoundTwo.JPG|Funtime Freddy in the second teaser for the game's . FNaFVR-screenshot.jpg|Funtime Freddy in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted teasers while inside one of the FNAF 4 Hallways, looking at the player. Others Funtime-Freddy-Trailer.gif|Funtime Freddy from the Sister Location trailer, animated. Image.png|Funtime Freddy in the mobile port before the main menu screen appears. Funtime+freddy+!-bbirvs38.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Funtime Freddy, performing a "split dance". This was released in celebration of the franchise's 3rd anniversary. Notice the wires and spheres in the bottom left. TheFourthClosetcover.jpg|Funtime Freddy as he appears on the cover of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. Note his altered muzzle and cheek color. FNaFAR-HappyNewYearTeaser.jpg|Funtime Freddy In The New Year's Wrapping Paper. Merchandise FuntimeFreddy-ActionFigure.jpg|Funtime Freddy Action Figure. ULTIMATE_GROUP.jpg|Funtime Freddy, along with many others in the Ultimate Group poster. CalendarFront1.jpg|The Funtimes from the 2018 calendar. |-|Trivia= Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Freddy's personality appears to be inspired by Tim Curry's portrayal of Pennywise from Stephen King's "It". *Freddy now has the most counterparts out of every animatronic with at least one appearing in each game. **Out of all counterparts, Funtime Freddy was the first capable of speech, with the second being Molten Freddy; the others being Toy Freddy, Nightmare Freddy and Rockstar Freddy. *According to his blueprint, Funtime Freddy is 6'0" tall and weighs 350 lbs.Blueprint 3 - Funtime Freddy **His voice is somewhat high despite his size and weight. **There is what appears to be a long tube connecting between his right eye and cheek. What this is and how it functions remains unknown. *Kellen Goff, when asked if there are scrapped lines for Funtime Freddy to reveal, said that he didn't have Scott's permission to leak Funtime Freddy's, at the time unused, lines.Sorry, I don't have Scott's permission to do that. Mangle and Ennard! HEESA GONNA WEEN Never played it, but Popgoes seems pretty cool. "Hey Bon-Bon! I think that's the birthday boy over there! We should go give him a surprise!" Gadget - Kellen Goff, Reddit, - I am Kellen Goff, voice actor for Funtime Freddy. Ask me anything! **Kellen's favorite line from Funtime Freddy is "Hey, Bon-Bon! I think that's the birthday boy over there! We should go give him a SURPRISE!" *At Anime Weekend Atlanta 2017, Kellen spoke about his audition. The original casting call was for a voice for a costumed entertainer who "kids would like but parents would not feel comfortable leaving their children alone with them." **Also, one of Kellen's auditions included giving Funtime Freddy a German accent, something he says he's glad Scott did not use. * Kellen is well-known for appearing as Sammy Spade from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, Bruce Banner from Avengers Academy and Overhaul from the English dub of My Hero Academia. *Circus Baby's Pizza World is the second location in the series to feature a character besides Freddy as the main mascot, that character being Circus Baby instead, with the first being Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. *Although he is a "funtime" animatronic, he is never seen active in the attractions, the only animatronic in the game not to do so (besides Ennard). **This may be due him being broke, hinted at with his glitching voice. **If the player looks closely while crawling through Ballora Gallery to reach the Breaker Room, a poster of Funtime Freddy can be seen on the door to the Breaker Room, indicating that he was once used or was intended to be used after repairs. *Funtime Freddy is the first Freddy counterpart that holds a microphone with his left hand, rather than the right, with the second being Lefty. This is likely due to his hand-puppet, Bon-Bon, replacing his right hand. **Funtime Freddy is also Freddy's only counterpart to equip a microphone in different colors rather than black/grey, having a pink microphone. *According to the "Making of" images, Funtime Freddy had a more pinkish color, and had four buttons. Bon-Bon was missing as well. *A human-shaped figure can be faintly seen inside Funtime Freddy's stomach in his blueprint. **It is speculated that, taking into account the "Storage Tank" and "Voice Mimicking / Luring" features, that Funtime Freddy was specially designed to kidnap and/or kill children without leaving behind evidence. *Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are very similar to Nightmare Chica and her cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: both have detachable characters that have separate jumpscares. *Funtime Freddy is the first animatronic in the entire series to receive a hand puppet. **In addition to this, Funtime Freddy is similar to Rolfe DeWolfe from Showbiz Pizza as both wear a hand puppet on their right hand. *From the main menu screen, one of Funtime Freddy's positions is strikingly similar to Freddy from the first game's menu as both open their mouth while looking away to the corner of the screen. *Funtime Freddy, along with Funtime Foxy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. *Funtime Freddy is, along with Ennard (in the Private Room) and Golden Freddy from the first and second game, the only characters to have their own jumpscare sound. **Out of all the animatronics in Sister Location, Funtime Freddy's jumpscare sound is the least similar, sounding much deeper in comparison to the others. **Interestingly, Funtime Freddy's jumpscare sound matches his natural species; he appears to growl like a bear. *If the Custom Night is counted, then Funtime Freddy is one of the few animatronics who appear in more than one teaser. *While still having a jumpscare from outside of the Custom Night, Funtime Freddy is one of the canonical animatronics from the Custom Night to lack a jumpscare, the other being Minireena. **Funtime Freddy, along with Minireena and Electrobab, are also the only animatronics from the Custom Night to never appear inside the office. *In a feat to assert dominance or challenge the player, Funtime Freddy is the only character in Custom Night to start the night with a speech. **This is likely because his original counterpart is the leader, and he is the acting leader in Custom Night due to Baby’s suspicious absence. **His first quote from Custom Night is similar to Sigma, the final boss from Mega Man X4. ***In addition, the tones are almost the same. *Funtime Freddy is the only animatronic in the game to possess purple-colored rosy cheeks. *His purplish color may be referred to Shadow Freddy, a hallucination from the second game who also has purple colors. *Funtime Freddy is the only character to appear on the title screen of the mobile version, suggested to be because he is the titular antagonist. *Surprisingly, Funtime Freddy shows up in Sister Location thumbnails or is the acting representation of Sister Location (can be seen in he FNaF Franchise Bundle) more than Circus Baby does. *Funtime Freddy also does not have his own jumpscare sound on the mobile version. *In merchandise, Funtime Freddy's muzzle, insides of his ears, cheeks, belly and shoulders are all pink instead of purple, much like his beta model. BonBon *Bon-Bon is voiced by Becky Shrimpton. *Bon-Bon's name may be a reference to the fanbase, back when the fans referred to Toy Bonnie as "Bon-Bon". **His name could also be based on the term "Bonbon", which refers to any kind of sweets, epecially chocolates. *Becky Shrimpton, when asked about how big Bon-Bon is, she answered that he is roughly a "1/2 lbs. of shrimp."Roughly a 1/2 lb of shrimp. Regular pink ones. Not king prawns. - Becky Shrimpton, Reddit - I'm Becky Shrimpton, the voice actor for Bon-Bon. Ask me anything! *Due to his quotes during Night 2, Bon-Bon is like "a mother to Funtime Freddy," according to Becky Shrimpton when asked about what Bon-Bon thinks about Funtime Freddy.Now, to be clear, I don't speak for Scott or his vision or the cannon, but I think, for my own character work, but I think Bon-Bon is like a mom to Freddy. - Becky Shrimpton, Reddit - I'm Becky Shrimpton, the voice actor for Bon-Bon. Ask me anything! *Interestingly, Bon-Bon has a female voice actor. It is unlikely that this implies a gender one way or the other, as female voice actors sometimes voice young male characters. **This is likely due to fact that he is small. ***Becky said that she wanted to voice a 'little bunny'. **This may be referring to Bonnie and Toy Bonnie often being confused as female characters. *Bon-Bon is one of the only animatronics in the game not to expose their endoskeleton face during his jumpscare, as his face doesn't equip any faceplates at all. The other being Minireena (whose face is just a mask placed over a sphere) and the masked Ennard. *Becky Shrimpton's favorite Bon-Bon's quote is "N-N-N-Nope! No one is here!".nooooope! No one is here! - Becky Shrimpton, Reddit - I'm Becky Shrimpton, the voice actor for Bon-Bon. Ask me anything! *Becky Shrimpton recently said that the name Bon-Bon works best.I mean, Freddy calls her Bon-Bon, so that works best. Rolls off the tongue. - Becky Shrimpton, Reddit - I'm Becky Shrimpton, the voice actor for Bon-Bon. Ask me anything! **She refers to Bon-Bon as "her", while Bon-Bon is actually male. ***The reason why Becky refers to Bon-Bon as "she" or "her" is because of her opinion and for the sake of clarity of grammar.Hi there! 1) Bon-Bon is a puppet and whatever she wants to be. I use she for the sake of clarity of grammar. 2) And yeah...I really love Bon-Bon. She's small but mighty. - Becky Shrimpton, Reddit - I'm Becky Shrimpton, the voice actor for Bon-Bon. Ask me anything! ****Bon-Bon is also Becky's favorite animatronic in the game. *In Bon-Bon's jumpscare, it appears that his eyes sink while he was shaking his head. **It is unknown if this is an error or intended in some way, although it could be for a paranormal manner. **This feature is similar to Toy Bonnie. *It is unknown how Bon-Bon can actually move out of his hiding spot behind Funtime Freddy or even jumpscaring the player without legs. However, it is possible that Bon-Bon can crawl without legs at all. **Though it is clear that he uses his arms to sneak around while he's not in the player's view. *Bon-Bon's eye sockets, along with magenta eyes, and the lack of eyebrows and eyelids, make his facial expression look very similar to Chica's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **This is particularly noticeable during the very last frame of his jumpscare. **His arms also have broken joints, yet a few of them are still working. *Bon-Bon's position almost never changes throughout the entire game. **The only time he does change is during his hiding, jumpscare, and in the trailer. *Bon-Bon is rather similar to a real-life bunny; he is small, fast, and unlike other animatronics, he has paws instead of hands. **He is also hard to catch, because he is afraid of being deactivated. *Bon-Bon is the one of the two canonical animatronics from the Custom Night with his jumpscare animation reused, the other being Bidybab. **However, Bidybab's jumpscare is the same as her original but with more lighting. *Strangely, Bon-Bon appeared in the vent in his teaser, but not in the game. **This is strikingly similar to some other teasers that didn't show the truth. *Bon-Bon attacking the player for Funtime Freddy in Custom Night is similar to Nightmare Chica's cupcake attacking in her place. *Bon-Bon is one of the animatronics from the Custom Night to appear only in the office and never appear on any cameras, the others being Yenndo, Lolbit, Bonnet, Ballora, and Minireena 2. **Bon-Bon is also one of the canonical animatronics in the Custom Night to never appear on any cameras but inside the office, the others being Yenndo and Ballora. ***However, Bon-Bon and Ballora technically start outside the office. In Bon-Bon's case, he starts with Funtime Freddy, who is seen on CAM 03 and CAM 04, where Bon-Bon isn't seen due to the angle that shows Funtime Freddy, who then sends Bon-Bon to the office to jumpscare the player. *Bon-Bon is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for his name, others being Fredbear, Yenndo, Bonnet, Springtrap, Lolbit, Nightmarionne, Plushtrap, and Electrobab. Errors *When opening Funtime Freddy's stomach at the Parts/Service room, the right frame from his stomach clips through the lower part of his right bicep. *When Funtime Freddy's faceplates are opened at the Parts/Service room, his ears disconnect from his head and float in mid-air. *During Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his ears visibly clip through his upper faceplates. **This error also happens to Funtime Foxy's jumpscare, as well as Ballora with her hair. *From Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his "suit-armor" nose doesn't move at all while opening the rest of his face-plates. **This is the same error for Bidybab and her lower lip. *When Funtime Freddy jumpscares the player, both of his eyeballs are rotated in a strange, different position. **Similar to Minireena, this may be due to perspective logic. *During Funtime Freddy's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, the white parts of his faceplates, as well as his eyebrows, don't move, instead staying in their normal place. This results in his eyebrows floating. Ultimate Custom Night * When looking carefully at Funtime Freddy's mask, the color for his ear insides and muzzle are dark grey in color besides possessing glowing pupils, similar to his appearance on the book cover of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *In the Night Terrors level, when Funtime Freddy jumpscares the player, the sound is used from most of the nightmare animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **Also, the level Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet are in, is the Bedroom from the fourth game, which fits the mechanics Funtime Freddy displayed. |-|Audio = Freddy Dialogue Bon-Bon Dialogue Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Funtime Freddy sounds Bon-Bon Sounds Sounds References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Funtimes Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted